


[虫铁]《后院的马场》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。马|震。宅子后院的马场配置不错不想废弃，那就养几匹马吧。





	[虫铁]《后院的马场》

在高科技都市里过惯了想要体验一下不一样的生活，Tony最近在郊区新买了一座宅子。花园别墅一应俱全，甚至后院还有个马场。  
规划这一步是两个人一起做的。整体是Tony的设计，有些地方Peter的主意真的是别出心裁。顺着空间顺序一步步布置，前边的花园别墅的设计两人都是顺顺畅畅的随意谈论几下就结束了，但在后院的马场这儿，两人有一些争执。  
Tony主张把马场改建成他的实验室，在实验室里再拓出一片区域给办公，两个人就有“我们在这边一样可以顾及那边”的借口在这边多待一会儿偷闲。Peter则主张把马场留下。原因其一是这个马场的配置着实不错，草地修剪的平整，木质栏杆漆成了白色，空气清新环境优美，让人心情愉悦。原因其二是既然远离了工作与其它一些烦心的事，他希望能借此机会带着Tony有一些其它的活动。  
Tony本来有很多理由可以讲的，但Peter的狗狗眼已经修炼的炉火纯青，他完全招架不住。  
“SI工业总裁用这样的眼神看着别人，这传出去可不大好听。”被说服了之后Tony还有些不服气，戳着Peter的肩膀威胁他。  
“你也不会传出去不是吗？”Peter笑着握住他的手递至唇前印下一吻：“我们不如规划一下马场，再抽空去买几匹马。”  
Tony都不知道Peter会骑马，还骑得有模有样可以教别人。他不想自己去选马打算让Friday代劳，结果Peter硬是拉着他去了养马场。  
他不懂马的品种，看着Peter挑出来的马挺好看的就直接点头。马挑好了回家他才知道Peter已经联系好了人对后院的马场进行修整完善，几天后就可以开始使用。心里有疑惑Peter怎么把这么迅速的就把一切安排的井井有条，Tony最终耸了耸肩就把疑惑抛之脑后，心情愉快的享受从Pepper手里抢下来的假期去了。

“*在上马的时候，应该用左手来抓住鬃毛，接着右手撑住马鞍。*”Peter在旁边扶着Tony温声指导着他的动作，左手抚摸着黑马的脖子安抚它。  
为了让Tony学骑马的时候安全点，他亲自去把几匹马领回了家，在这天前就已经和它们磨合了一下，找到了最温顺的那匹。  
Tony没有什么害怕的情绪，有的只是新奇。Peter的手十分有力足以给人满满的安全感，准备骑上的这匹马也很温顺，刚刚初次见面就低头蹭了蹭他的手。  
“*左脚的前掌部位用力踩左侧的马镫，然后坐上去*。很好，就是这样。”Peter托着Tony的腰撑着他坐上马。Tony不由得笑起来，弯下腰亲了他一口：“你就像在哄小孩子一样。”  
“握牢缰绳。”也跟着笑起来的同时Peter不忘出声提醒，“那今天是我带着你骑，还是你自己来呢？”  
“以后有的是时间我自己骑。”Tony往前坐了些。Peter接收到示意翻身上马，手往前伸越过Tony的腰将他环住，手握牢缰绳。  
在马上的感觉很奇妙，脚接触不到地面，胯下的躯体温热。缰绳被Peter拉着Tony索性送开了缰绳，抚摸着黑珍珠的脖子梳理它的鬃毛。  
黑珍珠真是个好名字。这匹马通体漆黑毛色油亮，肌肉饱满四肢遒劲有力。Tony往后靠了靠窝在Peter怀里：“名字是你刚起的还是它本来就叫黑珍珠？”  
“刚起的。”Peter顿了一下才开口回答问题。正经了一个上午终于能得到收获，此刻Tony靠进了他怀里，他立刻有些心猿意马，连带着有些走神。  
马背没有多宽，两人本就是紧贴着的。再加上Tony靠在了Peter怀里，距离一下拉到没比负距离好多少。  
“Wait...”Tony愣了愣。他抬起头微转身看着Peter：“你是不是...”  
Peter用一个吻回答了他。

“我就该知道你要把马场留下来没安好心。”Tony看着他从裤袋里掏出润滑剂，又是好气又是好笑：“我居然完全没看出来你心里想的这事情。”  
“毕竟是你教出来的。”Peter脸上不红心也不跳，让Tony身体往前俯抱着马脖子，手上帮他做着扩张。  
“讲道理，在马上你是怎么想到的？”Tony耐不住的喘了一声。他对于新鲜事物的接受能力还是比较高的，现下Peter要在马上操他他也没有什么不适应。羞耻是有的，但还在能接受的范围内。  
“Antarctic曾经提过一嘴。”Peter安抚的亲吻着他，手上加快了动作。这会儿它没让黑珍珠动作，只是停在原地不动。等过会儿让它跑起来了，Tony就不会是这个状态了。  
“...你别老是听她说话。”被按着了地方Tony抑制不住的吸了口气，手上一时没把握好力气扯痛了黑珍珠，它摆了摆头有些埋怨的嘶鸣了一声，Tony忙摸了摸它表示歉意。  
Peter动作很快，再加上两人磨合的极好，这会儿轻轻松松的就插进去大半。Peter攥着缰绳防止还没完全进去黑珍珠就跑起来，让Tony明白马震的刺激程度反悔不干。  
Tony握着Peter的手臂，坐姿让性器进入的过程有些艰难。被一点一点摩擦着进入的感觉细细密密的让人难捱，他的身子不由自主的发颤，眼眶湿润泛红。  
将缰绳递到Tony手里，Peter两手握住Tony的腰。Tony下意识接住就被Peter狠狠的撞了几下，手上一时没把握好力道身子又在前仰，黑珍珠误会了主人的意思，迈开腿小步幅跑了起来。  
震动一直传递到交合部位被放大好多倍，Tony一瞬间明白过来马震的真正含义，不由得有些惊慌的想要勒紧缰绳让它停下。Peter却不如他的意，握牢了腰随着马的节奏前后挺腰狠狠操着Tony，低头吮吻着他的后颈。  
一时压抑不住自己的声音叫了出来，Tony手上越发没了力道。肉刃一下一下进出后穴没个停歇，辅以马跑动时的震动，这样的快感让Tony觉得陌生。  
体液溢出打湿了马鞍与裤子，Tony喘着气好不容易才缓过劲。他才刚刚适应，Peter又拍了拍马脖子示意它加速。黑珍珠得了命令撒开腿跑起来，落地时震动更大。  
物体具有惯性，具有保持原有状态的特性。黑珍珠四蹄腾空时Peter抽出性器，它落地时Peter正好插入。它还在加速，抽插的力道更大频率也更快，Tony几乎找不到休息的空隙。被操的受不住他想抓起缰绳让黑珍珠停下，Peter却伸手握住了他的手束在身前。  
“Mr.Stark，您看您多喜欢啊。”他吻着Tony的耳尖在他耳边轻笑着开口：“您里面好热好湿，紧紧吸着我不让我出去...您是不是很喜欢在马背上？”  
“我没有...”Tony艰难的找着自己的声音。实在是受不住他软着声音求饶：“让它停下好不好？Peter我受不住、我真的受不住了...”  
“可是您明明喜欢的很。”Peter手往下探握住他的性器。Tony已经射了一次，精液险些就要溅出马鞍。Tony摇着头想要否认可说出来的话全被撞碎成不成调的音节。  
这一场性爱到了尾声时Tony已经说不出话，声音里含满了哭腔。Peter将他从马背上抱下来，转手喂了黑珍珠一颗方糖。

这天之后再见到黑珍珠，Tony就会想起在它背上被Peter干的事情。纯良的骏马不知道那天这两个人类在它身上干了什么好事，一见到Tony就兴高采烈的小跑过来用脑袋蹭他。  
Pepper很高兴的看到Tony刚放了自己和Peter一个假才几天就回到了工作岗位上。

 

  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *：第二段小虫指导铁罐上马部分[即*框起部分]是直接从百度里找的，资料链接：http://m.coozhi.com/shenghuojiaju/shenghuochangshi/33544.html  
> *对于骑马并不是很清楚，文中说的不对的地方欢迎扫盲，改我就不改了懒得改x


End file.
